


Beaucoup de bruit pour presque rien

by Nelja



Category: Norse Mythology
Genre: Gen, Humor, Loki is awesome in any iteration, Manipulation/Mindfuck, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lors d'une soirée arrosée, Loki laisse échapper qu'il aurait peut-être caché qu'un géant est en route pour enlever Freya. Inexplicablement, ses camarades les Ases sont furieux. Mais les choses peuvent être plus compliquées qu'elles le semblent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beaucoup de bruit pour presque rien

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages cités dans cette fanfiction n'ont évidemment pas été créés par moi, mais sont dans le domaine public. Cela ne contient pas de thèmes adultes, mais peut-être de l'humour un peu lourd (non-sexuel)

En Asgard, les Ases festoyaient sans retenue ; leur ordinaire de chevreuil rôti, de porc farci, de pommes d'or et d'hydromel bu au tonneau ne pouvait pas être toujours suffisant. De plus, Odin, père de la sorcellerie, avait tenu à lancer lui-même un sort de dissipation systématique et immédiate du vomi, si efficace que personne n'était capable de se rappeler combien de fois il avait déjà servi.

Loki s'étala dans un grand fracas sur la table ; tout le monde se suspendit à sa coupe pour garder son équilibre.

"Ô, Ases, cet alcool doit contenir des dards d'abeille mêlés au miel. Il tambourine sur ma tête presque aussi fort que le géant que je rencontrai cet après-midi, et qui ne me laissa pas partir avant que je lui livre le chemin d'Asgard pour enlever la douce Freya." dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

La tension monta d'un cran.

Thor pensa très fort à frapper Loki ; il essaya même, mais réalisa après juste quelque chocs qu'il avait rangé Mjöllnir ailleurs, et que depuis le début, il assénait des coups de hareng saur. Après cette réalisation, il le regarda d'un air déçu, comme si cela n'avait eu aucun effet ; même si Loki aurait manifesté un avis différent.

"Mais ne vous inquiétez pas !" s'exclama-t-il, avec déjà un peu plus de clarté. "Je lui ai donné une fausse route ! Ou, du moins, une très déplaisante !"

"Puisqu'il n'est pas ici..." réfléchit Thor très lentement. "Cela veut dire qu'il y est encore..."

Loki, après une brève réflexion, eut un regard admiratif devant cet esprit d'analyse inattendu, et hocha la tête.

"Aucun géant ne doit être capable même d'arriver jusqu'en vue d'Asgard, en ce jour de fête !" tonna Thor. Il avait enfin retrouvé son marteau, et le caressait amoureusement. "Freyr, viens avec moi ! C'est ta soeur, tout de même !"

"Et c'est moi qui vous mènerai !" s'exclama Loki avec un enthousiasme que tout le monde trouva suspect.

"Pourquoi ne pas plutôt nous indiquer le chemin comme tu l'as fait pour le géant ?" demanda Freyr.

Loki trébucha sur ses mots en essayant d'expliquer à quel point c'était une idée brillante, aussi Freyr lui versa généreusement un seau d'eau de source fraîche sur la tête pour qu'il puisse plutôt expliquer la route à suivre dans les détails.

Cela fonctionna.

La fête eut même le temps de reprendre, les Ases de réaliser que Thor, même s'il braillait plus fort que tous les autres, n'était pas le seul à chanter faux, quand soudain Tyr prononça ses premiers mots depuis le départ des braves guerriers avides de démolir du géant.

"Au fait, Loki, cela veut-il dire que tu viens d'envoyer Thor et Freyr sur un chemin très déplaisant ?"

Le dieu du mensonge leva la tête, eut un sourire béat, et s'exclama "Exactement ! C'est Thor qui a demandé !"

Pour une raison indéterminée, cette explication, quoique totalement exacte, ne convainquit qu'une petite fraction des Ases.

"Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve qu'il a donné ce chemin-là au géant !" s'exclama Heimdall, ulcéré. "Maintenant même, ce monstre marche peut-être par le chemin le plus court pour venir ici enlever Freya, pendant que deux de nos guerriers les plus puissants s'égarent dans des marais glauques ! Peux-tu seulement prouver le contraire ?"

"Malheureusement, non..." soupira Loki. "A part pour les marais glauques. En fait, même si ça y ressemble, ce sont plutôt des lieux d'aisance pour boeufs musqués géants, et il doit exister de la documentation..." Il recula soudainement, comme en un réflexe de survie bienvenu. "Mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est vrai ! Je pourrais même jurer solennellement le contraire, mais, comment dire, cela ne prouverait rien non plus..."

Heimdall serra sa coupe entre ses doigts si fort qu'on put croire un instant qu'il allait la briser - ou la fracasser sur le crâne de Loki. Les Ases le fixaient avec attention ; certains d'entre eux considéraient que cela rendrait la soirée beaucoup plus amusante. Mais Heimdall se maîtrisa.

"Je retourne garder Asgard !" éructa-t-il finalement. "Il semble que nous ne pouvons avoir aucun temps de paix, finalement. Et cette fête a maintenant perdu pour moi tous ses attraits. Gare à toi si quelqu'un se présente à la porte, animé de mauvaises intentions ! Je t'en tiendrai responsable !"

Il quitta la salle comme un vent de tempête.

Il y eut un léger flottement ; mais finalement, la fête reprit sa longue glissade sur une pente imbibée d'alcool.

* * *

"Rien du tout !" s'exclama Thor.

Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, et recouvert d'une matière brune et nauséabonde qui rappelait ce que Loki avait dit précédemment à propos des boeufs musqués.

"Pfff, ce lâche a dû fuir rien qu'à voir les premières ronces géantes et le nid d'araignées à la piqûre mortelle..." continua-t-il.

Mis à part une légère frustration de n'avoir pas pu régler son compte au géant lui même, il semblait raisonnablement satisfait de cet état. Freyr, derrière lui, l'était un peu moins.

Heimdall, avant de leur ouvrir la porte d'Asgard, les informa de ses soupçons.

"Et alors ? Il est venu ici ?" demanda Thor d'un ton plein d'espoir.

"Non. Je vais continuer à monter la garde."

"Bah, ce n'est pas la peine !" s'exclama Thor. "Pour l'instant, tu n'as pas raté le meilleur moment de la fête, parce que c'est quand on est là, mais il ne faudrait pas commencer !"

Heimdall pensa une fraction de seconde à refuser. Puis il envisagea les terribles conséquences : Thor allait certainement négliger totalement son opinion pour le charger sur son épaule et venir le reposer sur son siège. Vu l'état actuel de l'épaule de Thor et du reste de sa personne, Heimdall opta pour penser qu'il n'avait décidé de garder la porte que parce que, après tout, les plus remarquables combattants d'Asgard étaient absents.

En bref, il suivit lâchement.

"Ton géant est aussi lamentable que toi !" tonna Thor à Loki en rentrant dans la salle du banquet. "Il est parti avant même qu'on le trouve !"

L'espace d'un instant, on put lire sur le visage de Loki une impression de répugnance bien plus profonde que celles des Ases qui se pinçaient le nez. Puis il recommença à sourire gaiement. Il avait l'air beaucoup moins ivre que quelques longues heures plus tôt.

"Cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il ait eu peur de toi, valeureux Thor ! Pour une raison très simple : pendant que tu étais absent, j'ai médité sur l'incident, et je crois en fait que j'ai tout inventé !"

Il y eut un long silence.

"Ce n'est pas très difficile de confondre !" tenta-t-il d'expliquer. "Après tout, des démons qui veulent enlever Freya et qui m'utilisent comment intermédiaire, cela arrive tout le temps, vous le savez bien ! Des fois je me trompe dans les dates, c'est tout. Mais j'y ai bien réfléchi, et c'est stupide. Après tout, ils échouent à chaque fois, vous pensez qu'ils essaieraient encore ? OK, peut-être... ce sont des géants... disons que je n'ai rien dit."

"Tu mens !" s'exclama Heimdall. "C'est encore un de tes tours tordus ! Je retourne garder la porte !"

"C'est vrai que je suis le dieu du mensonge. Ca aussi, j'oublie, des fois, quand le vin est très bon. Mais alors, pourquoi m'avez-vous cru tout à l'heure ? C'est terrible, on ne pense jamais que je peux aussi mentir quand je dis quelque chose qui me fait taper dessus !"

Heimdall s'immobilisa en pleine action.

"Tu prétends que tu m'as laissé garder la porte d'Asgard contre une menace qui n'existe... pas... le pire étant que cela semble crédible..."

"Tu voulais tellement que ce soit une arnaque ! Je n'allais pas te décevoir !"

"Tu es le plus ignoble fouteur de merde de l'univers !"

"Ce n'est pas nouveau !" Il jeta un regard évocateur sur Thor et Freyr. "Mais je dois rajouter que pour ce, je préfère utiliser mon cerveau plutôt que... d'autres parties de mon corps."

Il était difficile de croire que l'atmosphère pouvait encore monter en noirceur ; c'est ce qui arriva pourtant, et l'orage éclata.

* * *

"Pour ton information, je le savais depuis le début. Que ce géant n'existait pas."

Loki restait immobile, évanoui à terre.

"Et aussi, que tu fais semblant d'être gravement estropié alors que tu as presque tout esquivé et que la seule dont le coup a vraiment porté est Sif. Ce n'est plus la peine ; ils sont tous partis."

Loki ouvrit le quart du dixième d'un oeil, pour vérifier si le père des Ases disait vrai. Puis il se rassit promptement en voyant qu'Odin était seul, assis sur un vieux banc.

"Tu savais, donc, et tu ne leur as rien dit ! Aurais-tu toujours un peu le même sens de l'humour que moi ? C'est assez réjouissant. Par ailleurs, les ongles de Sif sont pointus."

"En fait, non, je ne trouvais pas la situation amusante. J'avais même presque honte de tes subterfuges. Mais je craignais que tu veuilles faire quelque chose de grave ; je ne devais pas montrer que je te soupçonnais, pour rattraper éventuellement ce qui devait l'être. Mais on dirait que cela n'a pas été nécessaire. Tu n'as pas obtenu ce que tu voulais."

"Et pourtant, tu veux absolument savoir, alors tu restes après tout le monde pour en être sûr. C'est ça ?"

"Si, pour toi, une intrigue réussie finit au moment où tout le monde te frappe, effectivement, c'est un succès ; mais j'ai alors perdu tout ce qui me restait de capacité à te comprendre."

"He, j'ai gaché la soirée de plein de gens que je n'aime pas ! En plus, en les invitant ailleurs, je n'ai pas eu à les supporter !"

"Juste ça ? Gacher un simple banquet ?"

"Justement, c'est une fête ! Il faut bien que je m'amuse aussi !"

Odin se leva.

"Si cet étalage de "pur" amusement "sans pensées ultérieures" était juste destiné à faire croire, plus tard, qu'il n'y a jamais rien de sérieux dans tes stratagèmes, cela ne marchera pas, Loki."

"Est-ce à dire que si je visais n'importe quoi d'autre, j'ai gagné ? Tu es trop bon de me donner un tel avantage de départ. Et non, je n'en dirai pas plus..."

Son rire dur résonnait encore alors qu'Odin était déjà, depuis longtemps, parti sans se retourner.


End file.
